narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuo Nihontō
| birthdate = July 7 | age = 37 | gender = Male | height = 192.024cm (6"3) | weight = 95.2544kg (210lbs) | blood type = A+ | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | family = Aika Nihontō (Mother In-Law) Karuki Nihontō (Wife) Ayame Nihontō (Sister-In Law) Inu Nihontō (Son Allison Nihontō (Daughter) | rank = | reg = 001573 | academy = 13 | chūnin = 15 | Jōnin = 18 | kekkei =N/A | tota =N/A | beast =N/A | hiden =N/A | nature = (affinty) File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png | jutsu = Earth Release: Devouring Earth Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Earth Release: Earth Armor Rock Clone Technique Wind Release: Blade of Wind Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave Wind Release: Twister Shot Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Transparent Escape Technique Lightning Release Armour Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release Stream }} is a of the Nihontō Clan, and is the only child of the Demon Pair. Due to the outcome of the , the land in which his clan were prevalent was plagued with natural disasters as the landscape was altered quite radically. Not only faced with the damning reputation that his parents created, he was forced to grow up in a land that was constantly withering. After the apprehension and execution of his parents occurring shortly after his birth the infant was immediately adopted by childless couple. Despite his low class after his clan’s massacre, he assumed the role as the head of the Nihontō Clan Background Demon Pair As a child Katsuo faced the wrath of his fellow clansmen, as a result of his parents’ actions. The notorious demon pair were a married couple who committed mass murders. For years, the pair abducted and slaughtered people from across the land to satisfy their sadistic nature. Although they like their son were not born with their clan’s kekkei genkai, they did attain a unique power which struck fear into the hearts of many. The pair could alter their physical form and turn into grotesque monsters with enhanced speed, strength, and durability said to be as tough as iron. For some time the killings lessened, then came to a sudden stop. This was in fact a result of Katsuo’s mother becoming pregnant with him. Shortly after his birth the killings resumed but due to his parents’ recklessness, they were apprehended and executed side by side days later. In the aftermath of their deaths the leader of the clan offered the child to an adoring public for adoption. If he were not taken, the demon spawn would be executed and tossed aside with his parents. After no one accepted his offer, he prepared to execute the boy until a young couple requested to take him as they could bare no childe of their own. The leader complied, and gave the child away in hopes of never seeing it again. Early Life From the moment he was born, katsuo inherited the burden of his parents’ wrath as many thought he would grow to become a murderer like them. Although his parents welcomed their child with open arms, the people of his clan viewed him differently. Everywhere he walked, he would gain the infuriated glares of others. By the age of three Katsuo was completely ostracized, only spoken to when cruel strangers would yell slurs to him. Upon joining the ninja academy Katsuo attempted to set the difference between himself and his parents. Being shunned throughout the academy, Katsuo was being driven mad by the minute. Thinking of him as a mad man, the other children avoided him as much as possible. One day in the middle of a class lecture, members of a rivaling clan assaulted the heiress, much to Katsuo's distress. After attempting to protect Karuki and failing miserably Katsuo grew into an apoplectic rage, and nearly killed the men before coming to his senses. After realizing his potential his classmates fear of him grew to an unrealistic level. At this point Katsuo was moved to a higher ranking class, as his current peers were no match for him. After his capabilities were realized and moved to a higher class to enhance his abilities Katsuo was finally able to break away from the reputation his parents forced upon him. Though there were those who were still skeptical of his behavior to rash situations. Still rumored and teased as the son of demons around his village Katsuo, made it a goal to be accepted by others. A boy only at the tender age of eight who is thought to just be a monster had only the love of his adopted parents, which was the only thing that kept him off the line of suicide. A small fraction of hope and love could only quell the rage that would have been built up inside of him. Being constantly bullied by the very people who he was attempting to earn the respect from, also gave him a daily battle with his sanity. Afraid of becoming more and more like his parents Katsuo constantly placed himself in fatal situations, as he was to fearful to take his life himself. Running out of options and suffering from a deep depression Katsuo traveled to the highest hill in his village. Before he would jump off of the cliff, he remained to watch the sunset and stared at the full moon vacantly, as it's bright like illuminated the sky. Looking down at the street the people looked like simple silhouettes. Before having the chance to leap to his death, the clan’s heiress put a stop to his attempt giving him both a new outlook on life and his first friend. Encountering A Hero For the past 3 years a now 13 year old Katsuo, trained diligently in multiple forms Gaining unrivaled strength and speed at the tender age of thirteen at his level, was considered an incredible feat. Soon enough Katsuo graduated from the ninja academy, and was placed in a squad with two other children. Not even a week passed before the squad was sent on their very first mission. Upon returning from the mission which was a rousing success the annual , was dawning upon Katsuo. Realizing this was his chance to prove himself as an honorable . Given some time to train Katsuo pushed himself as far as his body could go. After several weeks had passed Katsuo and his squad set out for the chūnin exams, in . Upon arriving in the with bright green leaves that shrouded the village Katsuo was eager to become a chūnin. In the strange land he was mesmerized by the . The child then once again found himself alone, as his curiosity played a role in separating him from his teammates. He then was confronted by a , with marks across his cheeks, bright blue eyes, and short spiky blonde hair. After conversing with the man about the six faced stone monument, he suddenly remembered what his purpose was in the foreign land. After being guided to the exam area the man departed, while Katsuo walked into the building. Death In The Forest Entering for the first portion of the exams and realizing it was a test, Katsuo panicked. Being known for his lack in intelligence, he realized he would be detrimental towards his team’s success. After his teammates contemplated about quitting he abruptly interrupted them, and dragged each one into the room with one hand on each of them. During the test in which he struggled on, his emotions were getting the better of him. Nearly trembling with nervousness Katsuo thought he could do only one thing; cheat. While being successful at it in the beginning, he watched as one by one squads were being kicked out for their teammates cheating. After the child who he had been cheating off of another was kicked out, he panicked as he was unable to finish. Struggling with what was presented in front of him, he erased all of his answers and relied on guesses. Realizing that he was all alone, he feared that this very test would bring an end to his life as a and would forever remain a . After the announced the test was over, he revealed the true purpose of the test; Gathering data without getting caught. After stating that they all passed and could move on to the next round, a lumpy bag crashed through the window. After unwrapping herself from the bag emerged. For the second part of the exam, she demanded that the remaining teams meet her outside of the . After arriving to the second destination, everyone stared at the gates in discomfort. Katsuo took notice, of what the woman said earlier, as it ranged continuously throughout his mind. Most of you will die, he thought to himself. After signing the waiver and receiving their scroll the squad awaited in front of their gate. Katsuo stared deeply into the forest realizing that the further you went in, the less light you will have. He watched as the thickness of the forest blocked the light that shone from above. After his squad was allowed in, the three ran at a full sprint side by side by side. Within minutes of running, the group felt as though a strange presence had descended upon them. Suddenly, a barrage of kunai and shuriken, flew towards Katsuo. Pulling out a kunai himself, he was able to successfully deflect them all. Before he knew it, he was isolated from his team. As a couple of figures were seen sprinting towards him, he jumped into the air. Before realizing that there were only two running towards him the third member covered his fist with chakra, and punched him in his stomach. Due to the enhancement of chakra Katsuo crashed through several trees, and barely managed to dodge the tree that was falling towards him. After becoming aware of the situation, he noticed the three jumping towards him. After successfully dodging their second strike seeing no other options, he concluded that he needed to escape. As one caught up to him and attempted to strike Katsuo used his superior strength and threw him towards a large tree several feet behind him. The boy crashed through several trees, in which fell one after another shortly after. Realizing that he would only get away by fighting Katsuo grabbed a kunai, and charged towards his opponents. Protecting himself from three opponents was a feat Katsuo was even surprised himself to accomplish. However due to being eventually overwhelmed, he realized he was going to be defeated. After losing his kunai, Katsuo was forced to block the blades with his hands. Assisted by his amazing strength he could throw large rocks towards his opponents. After running low on , Katsuo was easily overpowered by his opponents. As he stood there exhausted several kunai were flung towards him. Being unable to dodge all of them, his body was scraped, and pierced by kunais. As the three ran towards him, he used the last of his strength to knock over a tree. Being distracted by the falling tree, Katsuo used this moment to escape. The kunais that were still lodged in his body, only increased the pain. However, he needed them where they were as not to bleed to death. An increasingly exhausted Katsuo, left a long trail of blood behind him, as he progressed through the forest. As he approached a river, he collapsed and dragged himself towards the water to get a drink. Being only barely conscious he fell into the river and flowed away. Katsuo was eventually rescued by hic comrades and nursed back to health. Noticing that Katsuo was still in possession of the Heaven Scroll, his teammates presented an Earth Scroll that they’d found. With the two scrolls, they made their way to the building in the center of the forest. The Battle Rounds After entering the building, the squad placed their two scrolls in the center of an empty room. Suddenly, the their sensei appeared from the two scrolls, to congratulate them on surviving the forest of death. Shortly afterwards the squad went into a large room, in which two large green arms stretched out from opposite ends of the wall, where the two large bronze hands met in the middle. As all of the remaining squads aligned in the middle of the room, there in front of them stood , the sixth hokage of Konohagakure. Behind him stood his previous disciples , , and . The squads were then sent to the sidelines, to wait for their names to be called. A large green television prompter lit up, and letters were being shuffled across the screen. Suddenly one name appeared on the screen that read Katsuo Nihontō. He waited anxiously for his opponent's name to appear under his. After both names were clearly visible on the screen the two took to the stage, and engaged in combat almost immediately after the match was signaled to start. As his opponent charged towards him Katsuo used his superior strength and landed a single blow against his opponent. Within a mere thirty seconds, Katsuo won his match. Several days passed since the third round of the . On the day of the final battles, the once lively village was like a ghost town. If one were to walk through it, their experience would be extremely frightening. Once Katsuo entered the stadium, he nearly went deaf. However, he felt in some way special. The entire village, crammed into a small stadium. This grand moment was short lived as he was told he would be in the first match once again. When Ebisu signaled the match to start, the two charged at each other. Colliding in the middle of the battlefield a roaring sound, was heard throughout the stadium. During the commotion, the boy covered his hand with chakra, and slammed his fist into Katsuo's arm. After that, Katsuo heard a loud crack in his right arm. When he looked down at it he saw blood pouring down his forearm. Trying to strike him again, the boy jumped towards him. After dodging his attack, Katsuo attempted to strike the boy. Being able to only use one arm, his efforts were ineffective. After the boy lose his balance Katsuo reacted quickly to the situation. In this situation Katsuo, had no choice but to strike the boy with his broken arm. After landing a successful blow, the boy was slammed into the ground. A cloud of dust, formed around the two, and the outcome of the attack could not be seen by anyone. After the dust cloud cleared up, the boy was unconscious and Katsuo was declared the winner of the match, thus being declared full-fledged chūnin. Adolescence Two years following the Chūnin Exams Katsuo and Karuki's relationship only grew, and Karuki's younger sister Ayame was born. The relationship between the two angered her father who was considered a tyrant. Wanting to separate the two as far from one another as possible instead of killing Katsuo, he ordered the secret execution of the man who was the one that publicly executed Katsuo’s parents. With this he wanted to frame Katsuo for a crime, and pass of his motive as some sort of act of revenge. Just as he planned after the extremely mangled body was revealed, the entire town almost immediately focused their attention on Katsuo. Everyone figured that his parents’ murderous tendencies were passed onto him, and not before long he would be bound to further their activities. A few days later Katsuo appeared before the entire clan and was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the , in the far away land of . Several days later however, he was released from prison without ever being told why. Once arriving Katsuo again found himself isolated from everyone else. Despite being cleared of his murder charges, some still believed that he was bound to become a murderer like his mother and father. As Katsuo retired to his bed one night, the sound of screams suddenly interrupted his slumber. Running out of his house to see what happened, he saw houses burning one by one. Not even having a second to understand what is going on, a nearby paper bomb explodes less than four inches from his body. The explosion sends him crashing through houses, causing him unconscious almost immediately. After regaining consciousness, he found himself levitating in midair with a sharp pain shooting from his side. After looking down at his own body to identify what it was, he saw a steaming hot metal pole sticking out of his stomach, and his crimson red blood leak from his body. Suddenly, Katsuo's vision began to blur. Before fainting he saw a pair of hands reach out towards him, then nothing but darkness. Regaining his consciousness, Katsuo found himself in a large wooden room. Looking out of his window, he sees a magnitude of people walking around. The land is unfamiliar. Katsuo then took notice of the clouds that engulfed the village. After leaving his room Katsuo wandered downstairs. Before the blink of an eye his mother was crying uncontrollably, and struggled to stand up. His father who at first was comforting his mother, was like her in the manner. After taking his first steps outside in two weeks, he saw Karuki, Ayame, and only a handful of children sitting on his front porch. Years after the incident that almost brought the end to his clan Katsuo was declared a , and married Karuki . Over the course of time Karuki gave birth to two children, a son Inu and a daughter Yukie. Appearance Despite his impoverished background, Katsuo has often been regarded as a handsome gentleman. As a child even well into his adulthood, he was considered to be larger than most of those he met. As a 13 year old regardless of his taijutsu training, Katsuo naturally had a muscular built. Accompanying this, he was a child of a larger stature; being around 5"7, and 150 pounds. After going through puberty many girls in his village categorized him as a pretty boy, which angered most of the other boys. Despite his more grayish-orange eye color, they were still scintillating. One gaze into his eyes could calm down any women, if they were stressed out. His entire body, was one skin one. His skin was was as smooth as a knife, elegantly slicing through a piece of butter; no rough patches, just completely smooth. His chiseled jaw, created the perfect transition between the neck and body. Even though he was poor, he had the richest hair texture. His hair's thickness and shaggy style, both complimented each other equally, like one could not live without the other. During the two years after the chūnin exams Katsuo as a prepubescent boy, went through dramatic changes. Over the two years Katsuo, grew in height and weight. At the age of fifteen he was around 5"11, and weighed approximately 170 pounds. Adding on to that, he also gained a large amount of muscle mass. Due to this, he became an extremely lean teen in which at a certain point, his muscular built would rip his clothing. After getting caught in an explosion during the fire, that took the lives of most his clan members, he received a scar on the lower right area of his abdomen. As he grew older and became an adult, his appearance would alter further. His once light skin texture would’ve tanned. At the age of thirty five, Katsuo no longer resembles his childhood appearance. As an adult Katsuo is fairly tall, standing at 6"3 and weighs about 210 pounds. Despite not caring about his physical appearance and standing out, Katsuo has clothing tailored specifically for him. Currently, Katsuo is usually seen in black jacket in which covers all of his torso and arms, a very dark pair of pants, accompanied by black shoes. When not off on missions and casually strolling around Kumogakure, Katsuo can be seen in a white buttoned shirt with his long sleeves rolled up to the upper part of his arm, exposing his forearm. For the upper part of the shirt Katsuo leaves several buttons unbuttoned, which moderately exposes his broad chest. The bottom part of the shirt, also is left unbuttoned which exposes the upper part of his dark blue shorts. Finishing this outfit Katsuo, wears a pair of blue running shoes. Another notable trait his his blue tattoo on his upper right pectoral. Jiro Kichirou On multiple occasions Katsuo would often disguises himself as a tall blonde man, with dark blue eyes, and assume the alias of Jiro Kichirou. In this form he is physically the complete opposite of Katsuo. He is far less muscular, and appears far thinner. In this form he usually wears black slacks, and a black blazer. He also wears a gray long sleeve shirt, with a silk blue tie. His blue tattoo disappears, and he has a small patch of facial hair that extends from his chin to his bottom lip. He has a few strands of hair on his upper lip representing some sort of growing mustache, and also has thin eyebrows that curl at his forehead. Demonic Transformation Instead of changing into a more beastly unrecognizable creature in his demonic form Katsuo simply just grows in size. Starting at his initial height of 6"3 Katsuo height would tend to vary with the tallest recorded height thus far being just under 8 feet; 7”10. His body mass will triple in size, going from 210 to 630 pounds. His clothing would normally be ripped apart as they would no longer fit, and he would commonly be left in a pair of large boxers. Sprouting from his head would be a set of horns, with both having thin black rings adorning them. The one on the left side of his head however is split in half horizontally from an accident during his youth. Another trait that changes would be his eye color turning red, and his voice becoming much deeper to the point where he sounds like a demon from the depths of hell itself. Image Gallery Sagara.Sanosuke.full.823695.jpg Personality Upon meeting Katsuo his personality is not easily distinguished upon first impressions. For those that know him, his most prominent personality would be his perverse nature. From time to time those around his village would often call him perverted without him have doing anything because based on his track record, he would do something sooner or later that day. Sneaking his way into women's bathhouses is a prime example of what he's typically caught doing with his spare time. As a fan of Jiraiya famous Icha Icha novel series, he's seen analyzing the book as if it were his own personal bible. Katsuo's perversion however, is not secluded to only one gender. Often spying on couples in the midst of intercourse he is often spotted by them whether the relationship is between two members of the opposite, or same sex. Adding onto his perverse nature Katsuo is also described as overprotective, or rather family-oriented. A trait developed at a young age has often be regarded as loving, or an obsession. During Karuki's first pregnancy with Inu, she was not allowed out of his sight. Going out of his way in extraordinary measurements Katsuo followed his wife, and recorded her everyday activity. Even during her frequent visits to the hot springs Katsuo would use the Transparent Escape Technique to follow her in. On occasions that he was caught, he would be scolded by his wife. Katsuo's bravery is often influenced by both a common level of arrogance, but mostly by his own stupidity. On the rare chance that he doesn't strategize, he jumps straight into battle without a second thought. As a young child Katsuo feared nothing because he felt as though he had nothing to lose. After marrying Karuki and the birth of his two children, something stimulating from it would be Katsuo's determination. If Katsuo had ever hoped to protect something, he must be at his peak physical condition. Putting himself through rigorous training exercise is stressful for the body, and can have catastrophic outcomes on the body itself; ranging from muscle spasms to muscle deterioration. His determination though often laughed upon, is one of his most valuable assets on the battlefield. The determination he has to protect his family places him in the mindset of setting out on a mission to have only one outcome, completion. Unlike his wife Katsuo has more of a rather humorous personality. Constantly telling jokes and annoying those around him is his "bread 'n butter" as he would describe it. Utilizing even this personality in battle, can give Katsuo leverage over his opponent. Angering his opponents usually causes them to lose their focus on fighting him, giving Katsuo a chance to strike effectively. When injured he simply replies, "My face is my bread 'n butter dude! I can't have you jackin' up my bread 'n butter dude!" Relationships Aika Nihontō Karuki Nihontō Ayame Nihontō Inu Nihontō Allison Nihontō Asuka Aya Abilities Pre-Demonic Form At the initial start of his transformation Katsuo must first gather negative chakra. Due to Katsuo's demonic ability, he can naturally generate the type of chakra on his own. Once enough is gathered a marking similar to the , will form around Katsuo's eyes and across his forehead. In this form Katsuo's speed and strength are enhanced. His strength at this stage allows him to still come into contact with his opponent, even if he is striking from several feet away. At a close enough distance with a strong enough it can redirect the air, and send his opponent flying in the other direction. Even though the sharingan is known to see through attacks, the user has to be fast enough to keep up. With his enhanced speed it's rather difficult for them to do that. Demonic Transformation And Form As the child of a murderous demon pair, it was likely that Katsuo would inherit those same powers. With the ability to change his body Katsuo can morph from his ordinary form to a much larger beast. As a last resort in battle Katsuo increases in both strength and speed, thus becoming nearly unstoppable. With the backlash that comes with activating the technique Katsuo is left extremely exhausted, and takes several days to achieve all of his strength again. Upon the activation of said powers a large black or sometimes purplish warp gate opens above Katsuo. A ray of dark chakra beams down onto him, causing him to morph into a much larger version of himself. Once his transformation process starts, there is no way of disrupting it. Upon turning into his demonic form in addition to his size, Katsuo's strength and speed are doubled. With his now armor like skin Katsuo's durability is increased to unreal levels to wear normal objects, would be incapable of even creating the smallest incision on him. Normal objects thrust towards him would break upon impact regardless of whatever the weapon is made of, and its quality. With the addition of his strength a demonic Katsuo has the capabilities of lifting large boulders, that would deter even the physically Taijutsu From a young age Katsuo showed prominent growth with his physical capabilities, exceeding those of even his academic instructors. With the strength, agility, and endurance crafted carefully by a multitude of God's themselves Katsuo, is a force to be reckoned with in any physical altercation. After he foiled the rogue ninja’s attempt in kidnapping Karuki, he was placed into a higher level class due to his prowess. After his promotions during his adolescence, he was capable of going on and successfully completing mission after mission on his own. Even without the use of his demonic power, Katsuo still has strength exceeding those of a normal ninja. In his normal state he has the ability to create small craters, and rupture the ground with a single punch. With a charged attack he can also fracture the bones of durable enemies, and destroy moderate sized boulders. With his superior speed and strength, he can gain the upper hand in combat. Nintaijutsu Labeled as a prodigy, a boy with talent beyond his time. From a young age his abilities clearly surpassed his peer's skills. With only progress over the years Katsuo became a master offensive, defensive, and supplementary based ninjutsu techniques. Even for a man at his age, his level of mastery in Ninjustu is still rather exceptional. Instead of having a vast arsenal a jutsu at his disposal, he instead combines it with his physical prowess. As a citizen of Kumogakure who are known for this fighting style, it isn’t uncommon for him utilize this style when engaged in combat. An example would be for him to encase his arm from hand to shoulder with rocks, to deliver a devastating blow to his opponent. Katsuo also tends to imitate the fighting styles of the land’s Quotes ''' Stats''' Trivia *“Katsuo” (勝雄) is the japanese pronunciation meaning “victorious child” while Nihontō (日本刀) means Japanese Sword *According to the published databook(s): **Katsuo’s hobbies are spying on women at the bathhouse **Katsuo wishes to fight Asuka Aya **Katsuo's favorite food is Ramen and his least favorite is vegetables. **Sannoto has completed 1,000 official missions in total: 172 D-rank, 155 C-rank, 337 B-rank, 301 A-rank, 35 S-rank *Katsuo’s birthday coincides with Tanabata *Although he is part of the Nihontō Clan, Katsuo has no skill in kenjutsu. Category:Male Category:Characters